Natalie Tute in Wonderland
Videogamesfan's movie spoofs and this is a parody of Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951). 'Cast' Alice - Natalie Tute (Wii Music) Alice's Sister - Rosalina (Mario) Dinah - Baby Mario (Mario) White Rabbit - Toadette (Mario) Doorknob - Wario (Mario) Dodo - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Pearl and Marina (Splatoon 2) Walrus - King Boo (Mario) Carpenter - Petey Piranha (Mario) Bill the Lizard - Luigi (Mario) Rose - Mama (Cooking Mama) Other Flowers - Cooking Mama Characters Caterpillar - Michael (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Butterfly - Asami (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Bird in the Tree - Pauline (Mario) Cheshire Cat - Sarah (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Mad Hatter - Bob Tute (Wii Music) March Hare - Peter Tute (Wii Music) Dormouse - Baby Peach (Mario) Card Painters - Abby, Elisa and Rachel (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Marching Cards - The Legend of Zelda Characters The Queen of Hearts - Pom Pom (Super Mario 3D Land) The King of Hearts - Bowser Junior (Mario) 'Scenes' Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 2 - Natalie Tute is Bored (In a World of my Own) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Toadette (I'm Late) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 4 - Natalie Tute meets Wario/Bottle on a Table Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Natalie Tute (The Sailor's Hornpipe + The Caucus Race) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 6 - Natalie Tute meets Pearl and Marina (How Do Ye Do and Shake Hand) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 7 - The Ghost and The Carnivorous Plant Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 9 - A Green-Dressed Plumber with a Ladder (We'll Smoke the Blighter Out) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All In The Golden Afternoon) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 11 - Natalie Tute meets Michael (How Doth The Little Crocodile) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Natalie Tute Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 13 - Natalie Tute Meets the Cheshire Girl (Twas Brilling) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1 - The Unbirthday Song) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2 - Toadette Arrives Again) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Woods Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 17 - Natalie Tute gets Lost (Very Good Advice) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/Cards March/Pom Pom, the Queen of Hearts Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Girl Appears Yet Again Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 20 - Natalie Tute's Trial (The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)) Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 21 - Natalie Tute's Flight/Finale Natalie Tute in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits 'Trivia' Wii Music is one of my favorite games (except Wii Party is the worst game). If you click on The Parody Wiki home page, you'll create a new spoof you like! Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel